


By Fire And Sword

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: All things end.





	By Fire And Sword

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ the king must die

Arvis knows what's coming. 

Invites it in with open arms.

Oh, the boy will never know it. For Seliph's ears there's only scorn and prideful fury. 

Let him never know the fires are long extinguished --

He closes the distance in long strides belying the crimson armour closing him round, feels Valflame's crimson sing along his veins, but all for nothing. 

All for nothing and the grim-faced youths, futures and family torn from them by his fool hands, ring round him, lure him, rend him.

Bleeding, gasping, Arvis sees Tyrfing's keen tip lunge for his throat.

And he closes his eyes.


End file.
